Inoubliable
by Minute Papillon
Summary: Chloe is going to have an unforgettable month in company of someone that no one can really forget. 8th chapter added. R & R please!
1. Here goes the skipping Chloe!

*Have you ever woke up one or several days that you were born in a different parallel universe? I've been. It would be my dream to go somewhere else. Someplace else where I could take full advantage of my curiosity. I could ask a lot of questions and no one will be turning off because I'm too this and that. Anyway. This day is part of all of them. See I just have to go to school and fight the jockzillas a.k.a. these guys who 'thinks' that they are hot. They are so full of themselves, they annoy me because I'm not like all of the other girls coming from this little town. Because I'm a city girl and independent they actually think that I'm weird. Heck! Who's the one who was born in the weirdest town of planet Earth? They are not me. See I'm the good old buddy that no one wants to date because they think I'm nice and funny but not good enough to fall in love with. My life sucks but not always. I have to admit that it's not that bad. I'm just completely in love with my best friend, Clark or maybe not anymore. Can't I be more 'Joey and Dawson'? I don't think so because I like Pacey better than Dawson, anyway. My mind is just completely in a mess. My hair is in a complete mess. My room is a complete mess. To be brief I'm a mess and everything is a mess because of me who messes with everything that is surrounding me.*  
  
  
  
The little blond got out from bed and jumped into the shower. The water was really steamy. She loved this warmth, she rubbed herself with a watermelon from Brazil soap. It smelled summer. She smelled summer. She got out and took the hair dryer.  
  
She put on a crimson v-neck and no sleeve shirt. Grabbed her lucky pair of jeans from the last time that she went out shopping in Metropolis. Took her laptop and made her bed presto. Ran down the stairs, went in the kitchen and all she saw was a note on the fridge. *Luthor strikes again in my family. He may not like it but I have a good relationship with my dad unlike him. Hey! I should chill out. I don't even know the guy. All that I know and it's from Clark, is that he may be human like us, civilians. That's as scoop!*  
  
Dear Honey,  
  
LexCorp just asked me to go at a very important convention. I couldn't refuse that! They got me a promotion too. I love you. I love you and I love you. I'm leaving you for a month and you can reach Lex if you have any problem. I talk so much about you at work that he knew that I'll be worried about you. So he gave me some amount of coffee so you will not die and some cash that I put in the mouse cookie jar.  
  
I love you my honey.- xxx-  
  
I'm going to miss my little baby!' That's what I said to Lex and before you even think about biting my head off. He said 'Well, she is a grown up now Gabe anyway you can always make her skip a month I'm sure she'll appreciate that since she is a city girl.' So if you want to, I'll make you skip a month of school. Call me. I'm waiting for your call.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Geese. That's funny! Now my dad wants me to skip school. Does he even have to ask this question? Hello. I'll be ready to do bungee at least at a 900 feet of altitude just to skip a month. Because I will probably be ending up into an hospital bed which is going to make me skip school, I can be sure about that.*  
  
  
  
She was now smiling like crazy. She started to run out from the house because saw the school bus arrived. she got in and walked fast to sit on her daily bench next to Pete.  
  
"Hey girl!" he said to her noticing her big flashy smile.  
  
"What is it? you're smiling like crazy! Like a certain person I know you maybe have been-"  
  
  
  
"Don't quote me Ross. So how are you doing?" she asked him.  
  
  
  
"Pretty good actually. Oh! Have you heard about this big party at Ashley's place?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I just did. So Ashley is one of the cheerleading squad?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. She is a hot chick!"  
  
  
  
"Hello. You're talking to a girl here. Do you seriously want to secretly kill me?"  
  
  
  
"I totally forgot about this whole 'anti- pom-pom brigade' sorry." he said to her.  
  
  
  
"It's nothing anyway my dad is just leaving for a month and-  
  
  
  
"Leaving you for a month! Your so lucky girl!"  
  
  
  
"Don't be that happy! He actually asked me if a would like to skip school for a month. I just don't know what to say."  
  
  
  
"A month away from Smallville will be for you a great Holiday. Trust me this will sure be fun for you."  
  
  
  
"yeah. And it's Lex you suggested that to my dad. I think I should really thank him. Because heck! It's a good idea. You know he bought a lot of coffee so like that I cannot think about putting an end to my miserable life."  
  
  
  
"Cool" he said coldly at his hyper friend who's being hyper happy because of a Luthor.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I can ask him an interview."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, you almost got killed the last time remember?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah. But you know how much I love danger."  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes I wonder if you aren't the danger yourself Chloe!"  
  
  
  
"I'll take this as a compliment!" she said wondering where the heck is Clark. Because now, right now she needed him because Pete was doing one of this face.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys!" said a out of breath boy.  
  
  
  
"Hi Clark!" said Chloe, smiling as ever.  
  
  
  
"you sure look happy!" Clark said to his best friend.  
  
  
  
"Why wouldn't she be? Her father offered her to skip a month of school and labour. That's so unfair." said Pete.  
  
  
  
"That's great! I guess, but why?" he asked confused a little.  
  
  
  
"Looks like my father only talks about me at work and so Lex proposed him to let me skip a month."  
  
  
  
"Once again it's great but what about the Torch?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
"Party pooper!" she shouted to him.  
  
  
  
"hey just asking!"  
  
  
  
"Well I can always ask you or Pete or even Lana to do my job. After all, its only a month."  
  
  
  
"If you say so. Then it's cool." said Pete in agreement.  
  
  
  
"you make it sound like it's that easy to solve." said Clark.  
  
  
  
"Man, do I need to repeat after the girl here? She is skipping school for a month. You would maybe say no to this but it's because you are crazy and Chloe is not."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Pete." said Chloe really happy.  
  
  
  
The bus stopped in front of the school and all the students got out. And Lana walked to them.  
  
  
  
"Hi Guys!" she said smiling as always. * God that must me painful to always smile like this! I should ask her! No! That would bitchy.*  
  
"Hey Lana!" said Clark, blushing.  
  
  
  
"So Lana, I have a favour to ask you." said Chloe.  
  
  
  
" What would it be necessarily?"  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go to the city for a month and I thought that you would like to take charge of the Torch but maybe you can't because of the Talon and everything so I was just wondering?" babbled Chloe.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. I'll take care of it for sure. It will be honour coming from you. And I wont have to witness those kisses between my aunt and this Dean."  
  
  
  
"Don't like him much?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
The boys watch their conversation like it was some sort of an art to be girls and be able to handle a civilized conversation unlike the boys. It was a genetic thing, I can guarantee it. It's in their genes to be able to talk like this even to someone you don't really like or dislike.  
  
  
  
"Okay since my words here are done I'll go call my dad to give him my final answer. Which is a YES!" she squealed. Her smile was beaming at them. She sure was happy.  
  
Clark looked at her stunned. He never thought she would be this happy to leave Smallville but it was just for a month so it wasn't that a big deal. So the three of them all watched her as she smiled happily about her very sudden departure. 


	2. Interesting Chemistry

*~*-Now I'm almost pretty sure that you did understand who was the mystery person that no one can really forget. You'll see this person in this chapter actually. So, enjoy!-*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Few minutes later..  
  
  
  
"So Metropolis here I come again!" she screamed. Happily after all that had happen she truly earned this brake.  
  
  
  
"He is going to call Lex and arrange everything, I know that I'm acting like a girl right now but don't punish me. It's the first and the last that you guys are going to see me like this other than when I have a scoop." warned Chloe the her friends.  
  
Lana was cracking up because Chloe sure had funny way to made people understand her clearly. Pete and Clark were looking at her like she turned into a little green man.  
  
"So you're going today?" asked Pete.  
  
"Pete isn't that obvious?" said Lana sarcastically.  
  
"Well at least we wont have to go through torture from a 'Happy Girly Chloe' another day!" he said back staring at Chloe.  
  
  
  
"Hey! You're just jealous!" Chloe said like a baby.  
  
  
  
"All I can say is that I'll miss you!" said Clark to his best friend.  
  
  
  
"I'm not gone yet!" she said in a insulted voice.  
  
  
  
"I said it in case I forgot!" he shot back.  
  
  
  
"What is with you guys?" she said at them with furrowed eyes.  
  
  
  
"Nothing, it's just so fast!"  
  
  
  
"Maybe but hey I'm going to have fun so at least be happy! I need this to get away from this strange place that you civilians call a town!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I agree with you!" said Lana cheerfully.  
  
  
  
"At least there's someone who's happy. But aren't you trying to get something out of this ?" she asked Lana. All the other girl did was nodding as a response.  
  
  
  
"What might this be?"  
  
  
  
"That you invite me a week end to have some free time too!"  
  
  
  
"I'm sure dad wont mind!" with that the girls leave the boys alone. Completely confused about what happened. They never really expected Chloe and Lana to be friends that fast. They knew that had started to be close but that close! They were lost right now.  
  
  
  
"So how does it feel man?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean Pete?"  
  
  
  
"You're best friend is now friends with the girl of your dreams, need more explanations?"  
  
  
  
"First of all, it's my former girl of my dreams that you are talking about. And I don't see what is the problem about Chloe and Lana being friends."  
  
  
  
"Well I do, because they both have a thing for you Clark. Wake up, these two beautiful ladies likes you in a another kind of way that I like you. Can't I be more clear?"  
  
  
  
"No you can't be more clear because you're not making any sense at all! Chloe doesn't like me anymore! Don't you get it! When she has an opportunity to get away from me she doesn't even need to think about it, she immediately take it!"  
  
  
  
"That's what I'm talking about why would she try to ignore you other wise?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you realize that we sound like girls when we talk seriously like this?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean! Such a sport!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You probably think that you just sprained your brain."  
  
  
  
"When did you became so sarcastic?"  
  
  
  
"ask Chloe!"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"she said to me once that I didn't really had a personality of my own. You know that I'm too nice, polite and all this stuff."  
  
  
  
"And you listened to her?"  
  
  
  
"Why do you sound surprise? She is our best friend after all, most of the time she is always right. So I don't think I'm loosing anything by putting her advice in practice."  
  
  
  
"Anything but your time!"  
  
  
  
Finished Pete and left Clark alone in the Hallway of the school. With all this talk he completely forgot that he was going to be late for class. So he used his high speed. And he got there just in time.  
  
  
  
"Well, Mr Kent I suggest that you buy yourself a watch instead of flirting with these two lovely ladies!" said Mr Thomas to his student pointing with his eyes Chloe and Lana who were in the back of the class.  
  
  
  
As usual Clark blushed. Everybody knew who were the mentioned girls that the teacher talked about. Obliviously Clark blushed harder and harder like he was about to explode.  
  
  
  
"So class, I have news for you concerning the departure of one of your comrades. Miss Sullivan is going to leave Smallville for a month. Not to work but to skip school actually, now there is a lucky person!" said the smiling teacher.  
  
  
  
Now everybody looked at her like she was the luckiest person in the world because every teenagers are really madly in love with school.[ Really sarcastic here!] All the girls who were part of the cheerleading were giggling and saying to Chloe how lucky she was. And all she did was listening and pretending that what they were talking about was interesting and rolled her eyes. They are full of air in their head. And a voice coming from the intercom interrupt the class.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, will you please send Chloe to the secretary office. She needs to leave with all her stuff ready. As soon as possible."  
  
  
  
"I'll send her!" said the sympathetic teacher.  
  
"thank you."  
  
  
  
"Now Chloe say bye to your friends you don't have much time!" he said pointing the clock.  
  
  
  
" Kay' Mister. Have to go!" she said walking towards Clark. She hugged him tightly and didn't want to let go. And hugged Pete for the same amount of time. She didn't want to make some jealous. Finish her ascension by hugging Lana, her new buddy and first 'Girl Friend' that she ever had in her life except her cousin. And left, ready to go to the big city, her home, her universe, her jungle.  
  
  
  
"Well be ready Metropolis because here I come!" she shouted really happy.  
  
  
  
She got to the secretary and saw some expensive shoes and her eyes trailed down the owner of these Italian shoes. She saw Lex sitting and smirking at her.  
  
"Ready Miss Sullivan?"  
  
  
  
"Ready as ever, by the way sorry for the A.S.A.P. that I completely neglected because of all the good bye's I had to say!" she said with a big wave of excitement.  
  
  
  
"you sure are excited Miss Sullivan." he said in a rather neutral voice waiting for something in particular like a thank-you.  
  
  
  
"By the way again, thank you some much for this suggestion I so don't know how to thank you." she said in a overwhelming voice that made him smile in the inside.  
  
  
  
"You can start by saying thank you." he said with a hint of humour.  
  
  
  
"I already said it! Sorry, I'm kind of out of words!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"A reporter out of words now that is really interesting." he said with an adorable smirk of his. Right now Chloe felt her heart skipped at his almost smile that he gave her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. It happens when somehow is really surpassed by the events not that you know what I'm talking about!" she snap fast after his statement.  
  
  
  
"You sure are in shape for some verbal judo Miss Sullivan." he said suavely putting his charm switch on.  
  
  
  
"Minute. Get this clear, my name is Chloe and I consider you as an acquaintance so I tolerate the fact that you'll stop calling me by my lastname. I even let the jockstraps call me by my name so why not you." she said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"Well, if you say so Chloe. It will be an honour for me if you also consider calling me Lex."  
  
  
  
"Sure thing, I'm tired about all this polite stuff. When I take a break I take full advantage of it."  
  
  
  
" I have no problem believing you on this point."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well thank you it's really nice of you but I'm ready to go!" she said with a bigger smile that illuminated the whole room.  
  
  
  
"I'm sure you are." he said with a devilish smirk hat made him look really irresistible.  
  
  
  
So the two left the secretary office in a hurry. The secretary was smiling as she noticed the chemistry between the two.  
  
  
  
"Kids!" she muttered under her breath, missing her youth. 


	3. No shit Sherlock!

Lex and Chloe had been on the road for at least thirty minutes and hadn't talked much. Chloe was looking by the window a minute, the radio, the clock all and over again, get the pattern. She has been moving in her leather seat and completely hated the squeak coming out of it. She kept on moving even though she knew that it bothered both her and Lex. Sometimes she could really be annoying like in this case. She looked at Lex for the first time since he started to drive his splendid Ferrari. That's the reason why she was so quiet, he was driving it like it was the most beautiful and only car in this world, like it was some sort of a mass. Plus, he was driving carefully, but something was missing here. She kept on looking at him and she saw his face. He was smiling at her. At her. Smiling. He should truly and seriously start thinking about the fact that he could kill a plethora of women with his dazzling smile.  
  
  
  
* Am I thinking what I'm thinking straight? True, he's kind of sexy in a very suave way. Why is he smiling at me? Hey, self! It's not like you know the answer! Why don't you just ask him?*  
  
"What are you smiling at?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"At you. The way you look." he simply said to her.  
  
  
  
"I doubt that." she chuckled.  
  
  
  
"Don't doubt Chloe, what I meant by the way you look was and still is that when you're and thinking we can almost see those gears working in your head."  
  
  
  
"I'll try not to think anymore then." sighed Chloe.  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't." he said to the girl by his side.  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because it's attractive." he simply answered. she let out a sweet and light laugh.  
  
  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" she spat out. She was really trying to avoid this flirt.  
  
  
  
"I know that you probably think that I'm flirting with you. Sorry if it bothers you but I am flirting and I always mean what I said."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Like that better. So are you always flirting when it comes to interact with the opposite sex?  
  
  
  
"Probably. Let's just say that it's rare that I put some boundaries concerning flirting with the' opposite sex' as you like to call it."  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm expecting that you won't let me get bored." she said to him with a nice smile.  
  
  
  
"I can guarantee that I'll make sure that you're really well entertained." he said winking jokingly at her.  
  
  
  
"I guess that I shouldn't be worrying about this anymore."  
  
  
  
"Exactly." he said to her with a grin of the devil itself.  
  
  
  
* He just winked at me. Weird but the weirdest thing is that I'm actually thinking about it. What if now my feeling are growing towards him? An even more unattainable person! I'm so crazy, all I'm doing is hurt myself even considering me having a relationship with my father's boss. Here it goes again! My hormones. I hate them, they make me think about stuff like this and I can't stop this! My brain is such a mess! If it's this being a girl, I'm so ready to give up!*  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Chloe are.." he glanced a worried look at her. She wasn't even moving. She was looking at a blurry spot. Lost in her deep thoughts. She was lost in a void complete by insecurity.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chloe?" he said again. He was amused by his passenger's face. It was blank and completely innocent. Not that innocence was driving him excited, he wasn't a psychopath. His right hand reach her knee and he squeezed it a little. His touch break her away from her fuzzy thoughts. It made her shivered. She just hoped that Lex didn't feel it.  
  
"Are you finally out of your little bubble?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Think so." she babbled.  
  
  
  
"You must be tired, if you want to we can stop by and by a cup coffee when we arrived." he suggested.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I like this idea of yours." she said in a very satisfied voice.  
  
"Glad you like it."  
  
  
  
"Not that you care what I think!" she said.  
  
  
  
"I do care because unlike everybody else you actually are able of thinking." he replied as 'smart-ass' matter of fact way.  
  
  
  
"Two!" she screamed with a beaming smile.  
  
  
  
"Two what?"  
  
  
  
"It's been two times that you have been complimenting me."  
  
  
  
"And?"  
  
  
  
"I should probably be thanking you but see I said that I won't be polite for a month at least with people that I know. Anyway, thank you for enduring me too."  
  
  
  
"You're not that hard to handle Chloe. You're imagining things here. A lot of people would like to be in the company of a pretty young lady like you. You own everything to please someone." he said in sincere way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do I suddenly feel like you really are stroking my ego just to get rid of me like I'm some stain.?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry but usually if you want to get rid of a stain you have to use some detergent." he said again hurt that she didn't took him seriously.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ha-ha! Funny. I really like your wicked sense of humour."  
  
  
  
"Don't wound me like this. I mean it Chloe. You may not like it but it's not only Clark that has the right to compliment you." he said dryly at her.  
  
  
  
She immediately turned her head to face him with a hurt face.  
  
  
  
"What is that suppose to mean? I mean where are you getting with this , thing you just said."  
  
  
  
"that you should moved on with your life."  
  
  
  
"you knew?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not blind. You're smiling like a kid in a candy store every time he enters the place."  
  
  
  
"Ever thought about a little update here! I mean it's been a long time that I don't have a crush on him, actually my eyes had landed on another subject. Which is a rather really interesting and strange one because I really don't know this guy. I know his name but nothing really personal about him, like if he is human or not. Second thought I already know this answer." she said to him with a kick in the behind attitude.  
  
  
  
  
  
"May I know this answer of yours?" he asked mischievously at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. He is a human."  
  
  
  
"Really! Well, I'm surprise considering the fact that if you knew any alien you'll probably be making jubilations about it since you are a reporter."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I may be a reporter but I'm firstly a human too and I don't like to be categorized in this category."  
  
  
  
"What category?"  
  
  
  
"Oh, please! C'mon, you know this category!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
  
  
"Well, I have a scoop, I can see it from here 'Lex Luthor doesn't know everything so he obliviously can't read into our civilians mind'." she joked.  
  
  
  
"What is the category you're talking about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"The 'She is so curious that she can't keep her mouth shut' category. Sorry to disappointed you but I'm not a gossiper."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are afar from disappointing me Chloe." he said smiling at her.  
  
  
  
* Oh my god! Once you crossed the ' this hunk just smiled at me again. Somebody just save me!' line you're dead. Toast. Grilled like a little chicken on the barbecue in a Dijon marinade.*  
  
  
  
"Thank you again."  
  
  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
  
  
"Lex?"  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Why did you suggest my father to let me skip a month?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because I thought you could you some time away from the weird town."  
  
"You expect me to buy this? You know I'm smarter than that. Because you like this town believe it or not, it makes you alive."  
  
  
  
"I can't fool you can't I?"  
  
  
  
"You got this right, buddy!"  
  
  
  
"Did you just called me buddy?"  
  
  
  
"As a matter of fact I did. Now why?"  
  
  
  
"I thought-  
  
"Do you ever stop thinking?"  
  
  
  
"Do you ever stop asking questions?"  
  
  
  
"I really find interesting."  
  
"what is interesting?"  
  
  
  
"The fact that you can drive and participate to a quiz with an annoying yet snarky reporter."  
  
  
  
"It's an art."  
  
  
  
"Now why?"  
  
  
  
"you're not going to drop this are you?"  
  
All she did was smiling at him with thin lips.  
  
"I guess I have no choice. Clark told me that you had the ability to spy and I thought that you would like to work for me."  
  
  
  
"Got that but for what exactly do you need me?"  
  
  
  
"Your are my only beacon Chloe."  
  
  
  
"You just sound like princess Leia but without the pastries."  
  
  
  
"Okay. there's something fishy going on behind my back and I want to know what it is. Like all those crap industries wants to get in my way and disturb everything. You see. What if they put some chemical substances which can poisoned the apples or corn field. Everybody will blame me and I need someone to get in the middle of this. To do some sabotage in their computers and to spy and you're the first person that came into my mind."  
  
  
  
"I'm flattered again. Is it dangerous?"  
  
  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
  
  
"So it's dangerous!"  
  
  
  
"No shit Sherlock!"  
  
  
  
"I get it! There's no need to say bad words."  
  
  
  
"Your answer is?"  
  
  
  
"Yes! How can I say no to that? I mean this can help me to get some scoop about all these crap industries."  
  
  
  
"Don't even think about it Chloe. You'll have to change your identity while you are working with me by the way your father knows about this. That's why he accept that I make you skip."  
  
  
  
"And that you gave my dad a promotion." she finished for him.  
  
  
  
"Part of it."  
  
  
  
"It will be an honour for me Lex."  
  
  
  
"Now it's my turn to say thank you."  
  
He stop the car because they were now in Metropolis. Opened her door, exctended his hand to her.  
  
"Coffee!"  
  
"Yes. That's a way to say thank you."  
  
  
  
"Well, you welcome."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So what do you think? do their relationship should get steamier or not in the next chapter?  
  
Minute Papillon 


	4. Got you!

~*~* Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them, if I committed some mistakes[ which is a huge possibility] I'm sorry. I don't mind.*~*~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the chic café.  
  
  
  
Chloe and Lex were drinking their delicious coffee at one of the numerous tables by the huge window. They weren't exchanging anything called verbal, just enjoying their wanted coffee, at least in Chloe's case. It may not look like it, but being in the company of Lex can be a harsh sport to practice especially if this one called you pretty and smart. Especially if he is on the list of Chloe's crush cast as her new found crush, the new victim. Hard prey to capture. She was tranquil which was rare and really scary. She could either be thinking about a way to strike Lex in a corner and make him admit all the nasty things he had done in his life or a way to kill him with an axe. She had this look on her face. Not that she looked like a psycho, but really close to it.  
  
  
  
Lex was scared to admit it but he wasn't the devil. He couldn't read in her mind like he used to do with everybody. Couldn't penetrate her thoughts and disturb her. He couldn't make her feel uncomfortable which was making him more fed up, she truly was his next goal. He wanted to find a way to get to her, really get her. But now he more felt like he was the prey.  
  
"You're silent." he said as a statement.  
  
  
  
"I don't have the right to think? I'm shocked." she answered playfully to him, smirking.  
  
  
  
"You do. After all you are in a free country."  
  
  
  
"If you call that free."  
  
  
  
"Better than nothing. Don't you agree." he asked suavely to her, getting inches closer to her face.  
  
  
  
She blinked. And look at him. All she did was nodding. * Gotcha. I now know your weakness Chloe. Closeness!* It was making him smile, this whole thing was making him smile, but most of all she was the reason he was smiling as he never did in his life. His elbows resting on the table, his face closer to hers. Only inches between, their face.  
  
"I want another coffee." she said weakly at him, like she wasn't sure if the words hadn't transformed themselves into ' I want you Lex'.  
  
  
  
"Okay, buy you another one." he finally said after staring in her gem eyes.  
  
He broke the closeness between them and Chloe let out a little noise that seemed like a sob. * I hate you! I hate you! Damn Lex!*  
  
*I so look forward on having fun with you my dear Chloe.*  
  
The waitress came to them and asked them if they would like a refill, they both accepted and she return in the jungle of coffee-addicts.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to miss Smallville?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course I am. I'm going to miss my friends and my daily exposed to danger life."  
  
  
  
"If you are worrying about them not missing you. You're completely delusional."  
  
  
  
"Now, what is that suppose to mean?" she asked completely losing it. She really wasn't used to have her ego stroked in the right way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are so confident. How can you even that lowly about yourself?"  
  
  
  
"I don't think lowly about myself!" she spat in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"If you say so. I'm just saying that they really are going to miss you. Who wouldn't? You are the one who makes the people fear about the town they are leaving in. You're warning them. In a certain way you also are a hero. you have this quality that demarks you from everybody else in Smallville. You're are open. You brought out this taboo subject that they were scared to think about." he said sincerely to her. He honestly was a charmer. * Why is he wasting his time talking to me like this? Is he trying to get me killed?*  
  
  
  
  
  
"My ego really is responding to that." she said proudly to him. Flashing an incredible smile.  
  
  
  
"It thought it would."  
  
  
  
"Yeah because usually after the first compliment your bimbo is already jumping on you." she said to him with ' ready to face this challenge' eyes.  
  
  
  
"What are you trying to imply by saying this to me? Especially that you stated it as a fact." he said back to Chloe with a cocky smile.  
  
  
  
"That you are trying to get to me. Or even get me." she said with satisfied grin.  
  
  
  
He got closer to her now. His face closer to hers.  
  
  
  
"I'm not trying Chloe. I already got you." he said in a husky voice.  
  
  
  
Their heads were inches apart. His mouth touches hers and placed a chaste but yet spicy kiss on her lips. She respond to his kiss by licking her bottom lip. They kissed again unaware of the audience that was surrounding them. He was pretty determined because with the help of his tongue he could explore all the recesses of her mouth. she tasted coffee. Tasted Chloe. Her scent made him drunk. This kiss lighten up with passion as Chloe responded spontaneously to his intrusion. It was more than fireworks at the independence day, it was Hiroshima kiss that could destroy civilisations of couples.  
  
  
  
They broke their kiss, well their Bomb, to get some air. It was a hell of a kiss.  
  
First of all, they were in the shit all the way up to their neck. Second of all, want some advice, go to the first reason. He was her father's boss. How scary is that? And most of all how scarier can it be? They jumped back to their respective seats. They sat there, not wanting to talk about the previous 'full of passion' event they just shared. Her lips were swollen even more kissable. But her face said it all. She truly was confused about what she and he had done. That they had exchanged together like it was the simplest thing to do when you have nothing to say and all you can do is shut the other's mouth with a kiss. sure she could feel this way about this kiss but it would lying to herself. she wanted the kiss and she loved it. She couldn't even think about reconsidering it. While he never shared a kiss like this. It made him feel like he was on the edge from falling off of a 100 metres building. He had this wavy sensation that he had a hidden purpose behind all this. He really had meant what he had thought earlier about getting her. But he more felt like she had gotten him too.  
  
  
  
"Lex, do you have any idea when we should meet my father?" she asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, I do have an idea." he said with big smirk. He shown his testosterones again.  
  
"No second though!" she warned with her finger pointing right at him between the eyes.  
  
  
  
"Okay, ma'm." he said in surrender.  
  
  
  
"So where am I suppose to live during my mission.?"  
  
  
  
"At my place, don't worry. I can see by the look of your face that you're frighten at the idea of living with me alone for a month. And as much as I would love to see you suffer you're father is also living with us. He's such a party pooper." he said with a big devilish smile. she couldn't help but smiling back at him.  
  
  
  
"He must wonder where we are right now." she stated.  
  
  
  
"No, not really. I told him that we shall stop to take some coffee."  
  
  
  
"what did he respond to that?" she asked like she already knew what her father said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, make sure she has the right amount of coffee because on both ways, not enough or too much, she can be either grumpy or really annoying."  
  
  
  
"I should have seen this coming."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"My father warning you about me."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I was wondering when he would have start complaining, it's good to see that you're not as perfect as he usually mentioned." he replied smartly to her.  
  
  
  
"So what did he say about me having the right amount of coffee?" she asked with a childish smile.  
  
  
  
"That you would be both, grumpy and annoying." he answered with a big smart- ass smile.  
  
  
  
"Funny." she said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"I truly think that wittiness is the king of the family."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked him, not understanding what he had truly meant about this.  
  
  
  
"There's a lot of employees under your father's supervision that called him witty." he said.  
  
  
  
"Really?" she said stunned.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sound surprise." he said to.  
  
  
  
"I don't sound, I am surprised!"  
  
  
  
"Big difference." he sighed.  
  
  
  
"Well you can add fussy in the category of 'Strongly annoying points' about me."  
  
  
  
"I shall not forget. Are your finished with your coffee?" he said pointing the cup with his crystal eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." she answered.  
  
  
  
"Well, I don't see what's keeping us here anymore. We should leave." he said to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think so, too." she answered him with a 'drop dead gorgeous' smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
So? What da ya think? Should they discuss their kiss or act like nothing had happen? (a little bit like in the end of this chapter) Anyway, besides this, I'm planning on a father and daughter conversation. So, reviews plz!!!!!  
  
  
  
Minute Papillon 


	5. Gabe's bad jokes

*** Thank you for your reviews! And thank you for your two cents Scifichick774.***  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chloe's state of mind.  
  
*Oh dear! He kissed me and I kissed him! I'm so loosing it! I hate him, no I hate me. Why Am I so good in journalism? Why am I this curious? Why do I feel like this? It's weird, one moment I completely hate the guy for acting like a total jerk flirt and I end up kissing him. I'm so into a Walt Disney classic, not that I saw any movies of animation having mind blowing kisses. These movies always has those melodies while in my life, I'm hearing my heart beating faster and faster. like a huge dose of adrenaline. I've never shared a kiss like this! With Justin it was different. His mind was making flow things in the air which was particularly pretty exciting while Lex isn't a psycho but near from it. I'm not insulting him, I have to admit that I have things for people that are associated with danger. At least he is not trying to cut me in two with a chainsaw. Yeah, a chainsaw. Can even imagine this? A chainsaw! I would have prefer an axe. Not the remake of the 'Chainsaw Massacre' c'mon that was such stupid movie. Blood everywhere. Oh! My eyes are looking at him! Dah! He's so, how can I say this? He's so sexy with his bald head! It makes him hot! With a twist of Mr Clean and maybe the charisma of Georges Clooney. I know I could have picked better but my brains cells are all scotch taped on him. Now, he is going to haunt my wicked dreams. That's nice. No that is entirely a big and huge gaffe. I'm such a confused young lady. Yeah, confused! What an excuse!*  
  
  
  
Lex was driving through this allay of cabs, buses and expensive cars like his. There was a lot of circulation in Metropolis, and Lex's hands were taping on the covered in leather steering wheel. By the look on his face, he's didn't seem to be a patient person. this noise was getting on her nerves more than the squeaking leather seat.  
  
  
  
"Can you stop it?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Stop this?" he asked mentioning his movements.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes. By the way patience is a virtue." she answered with a annoyed tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. So do you want to talk?"  
  
  
  
"Talk about what in particular?" she asked as if she didn't know what the heck he was talking about.  
  
  
  
"You know pretty well what I'm talking about because you can't stop thinking about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
By his words, a dark pink highlighted her cheeks . She had a shy smile drawn on her lips.  
  
  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know. I'm not in your head even if I wish I was. Did you like or not? It's a yes or no question ,by the way." he said with a cocky smile.  
  
  
  
"Yes." she answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Me too." he replied with his cocky smile turning into a heart shattering genuine ,one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Glad that you did."  
  
  
  
"I'm also looking forward to some moments like this, if you don't mind." he suggested to her by putting his hand again on her knee.  
  
  
  
She blushed at his suggestion and his touch. He sure didn't took the long way to say what he wanted. She took his hand that was places on her knee and squeezed it back as an acceptance. His hands rubbed hers lightly and they both felt something unusual. They both really were attracted to one another. The feeling beneath both their face showed it all. A river of emotion flee through them like a discharge of electricity. The feeling was mutual despite their disparity of age, society and personality. He couldn't help it, his smile grew wider. She was wiling to share an important part of her with him like he was ready to do so, too.  
  
The time passed and they arrived at his loft. Wait! At his jumbo loft. It was like the double of her house with the basement additional to it. It was bright and sophisticated. The prettiest place she had ever seen. she had the impression that she was stepping in Lex's mind.  
  
  
  
"It's amazing!" she gaped.  
  
  
  
"Well, thank you." he said to her, enjoying the look on her face.  
  
  
  
"My baby!" said a older voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gabe took his daughter tightly in his arms. It was a truly fine welcome. She couldn't complain about that.  
  
  
  
"I was worried a little." he said to his daughter and Lex with a serious face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Worried about what Dad?" she asked innocently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"About you with Lex. With all your questions he should have been dead by now." he said to his daughter with zeal showing upon his features.  
  
  
  
"You are so funny dad. I admire your sense of humour so much that right now I have a hard time to breath.." she mumbled to her dad.  
  
  
  
Lex watched the scene with a big smirk on his face. These two were one funny family. They weren't doing, what normally you would have called arguing, they were simply joking around like kids. He envied this a little because he used to see that between his father and his mother. He missed her a lot.  
  
  
  
"Did Lex talked about the mission with you?" he asked his dear daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"WE weren't doing what we can call talk." she answered. Her father looked a her with a high crooked brow saying 'I don't get it, more explanations please' red sign.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She was more silent along the way." he saved for her. He didn't lied completely but he surely hadn't told the truth either.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My daughter SILENT that's a world premiere even for me. Definitely Lex if you are so good at this I suggest that you pass the rest of your life by her side." he joked.  
  
It made his daughter blush really hard. She also look pretty un-Chloe like.  
  
  
  
"Sweetie, you look a little bit flush." her dad said in concern.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry dad, must be fatigue." she said running her hand in her corn cream hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go rest in your room." suggested Lex.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. That's a good idea don't you think sweetie?" he asked his daughter.  
  
  
  
"Good start but where's the room?" she said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't I show you the way?" asked Lex, extended his hand to her.  
  
  
  
"Okay. See ya later Dad." she said smiling weakly at her dad.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, sweetie ." he said heading towards the living with high-technology stuff, leaving them alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
She took Lex's hand and let him guide her to her room. He opened the door. The room was filled with hot and warm colours.  
  
  
  
"I knew that you would like it." he said to her in her ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Somehow I have this idea in my head regarding this." she said.  
  
  
  
"What would that be?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Have you been planning this? I mean, all the mission thing going on."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Part of it. Which was including you in it. I swear." he said to her.  
  
  
  
"You just sward." she said to him a little bit surprised.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I mean it, too." he said smiling at her face.  
  
  
  
"I should go sleep now. I had a harsh day and I think there's a month fill with days like this waiting for me." she sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll have me to help go through this remember."  
  
  
  
  
  
"HOW could I forgot?" she said slapping her forehead humorously.  
  
  
  
He stop her. He didn't want her to have a big bar on her forehead. He held her hand lightly like she was made of porcelain. He stepped closer to her and he kissed her forehead sweetly. He pushed her on the bed. He lifted the sheets and placed Chloe in bed. He tugged her in.  
  
  
  
"Rest now. We'll make sure that supper will be ready when you wake up." he said and then he left her alone in this big spacious and colourful room.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Now all I need to do is find the names of these bad guys. If you have any suggestions feel free to send me some.  
  
Minute Papillon 


	6. Gabe's bad jokes part 2

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The day after. In the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"You want some coffee Mr. Sullivan." asked Lex.  
  
  
  
"Yes, and will you please stop calling me Mr. Sullivan." said Gabe to his young boss.  
  
  
  
"If you want to, Gabe. Do you want me to prepare one for your daughter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you even have to ask? I don't want her to steal big little sips from mine or your cup of coffee." said Gabe about his precious daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Does she always sleep late like this?" asked Lex with a grin on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Like her mother she isn't a morning person. She already broke two alarm clocks in a month, she may not look like it but she is pretty strong when something is between her and her sleep." said Gabe drinking his coffee.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you joking?"  
  
  
  
"No. I don't really joke about 'morning Chloe', she's pretty grumpy like her mother and I. But today, I don't think she is going to be grumpy. She didn't really suffer of sleep deprivation. She better not bring this answer on the tip of her tongue." said a worried Gabe.  
  
  
  
Lex laughed at this comment.  
  
  
  
"What is so funny?" asked Gabe.  
  
  
  
"She got this way with words from you hasn't she? You two make me laugh. Pretty much like father like daughter."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're you two talking about me?" asked a sleepy voice behind them. Both men turned their head to see Chloe in a silky blue pyjama. Her hair a flipping in the hair and her little hands rubbing her tired eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, we were honey. Your coffee is ready." he said to his daughter with father smile.  
  
  
  
With the coffee sentence, she hurried her steps to drink her 'good morning Chloe' potion.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you daddy." she said with a childish smile. She look like a satisfied cat who was going to eat some fish.  
  
  
  
"Actually it's Lex who suggested." he said pointing his boss with his cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you Lex." she said with the same smile displayed on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You welcome. But since were all up, we should start talking about the mission. They are trying to put my corporation down by adding some substances in my products. And that's what we have to stop."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are they 'the anti- Lexcorp crap factories'? Don't they have better things to do?" asked Chloe with a big frown.  
  
  
  
"Yes the are and no because they don't know how to get themselves a life. There is Mr. Hardwick , Mrs. Bulla, Mr. Brown and Mr. Houston. I'm looking forward to find them nicknames so Chloe if you have a good idea."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have one for Mrs Bulla."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What it might be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Bullshit." she said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"Do you know that you are suppose to work and not do some bad jokes, honey?" Gabe said with impatience in his voice.  
  
  
  
"I'll have to agree with you, except on one point, you jokes aren't bad Chloe." Lex said with a gentleman's manners.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You and your father will have to change your identities. You will still be daughter and father but with different names. Chloe your name is going to be, Emma Dauphin and you Gabe, Ferdinand Dauphin. You are French descendants but you two don't speak a word French, understand. Now there's the hard part. Chloe you'll have to change you hair colour into a more dirty blonde one. You'll have to wear expensive clothes and everything. You'll have to pretend that you are my new fiancée and make them think that you and your father aren't on my side but theirs. You'll have to be friends with Victoria Hardwick, Chloe. It's going to be hard but you'll have to play the game, she likes competition. When you and your dad see an opportunity to hack a computer system don't hesitate. Even if they put a lot of security on their computers they don't know how to use them correctly." said Lex trying to catch back his breath.  
  
  
  
"You Ferdinand, will have to flirt with Mrs. Bulla don't worry it won't be hard because she flirts too. So you won't have the impression that you are working alone, there. I'm not saying that you'll have to go far. We both know what can be the end of a flirt, don't we?" asked Lex to Gabe winking.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you do." said Gabe.  
  
It made Lex stop smiling a little bit. Because Gabe was certainly referring the flirt between his daughter and Lex. Chloe saw the exchange of looks and was concerned right away.  
  
  
  
"Dad! Stop looking at him like this, it's humiliating! I know how much you want to enter in the character of Ferdinand but you don't have to start now." she said with a sweet accent.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I really got you there Lex, didn't I?" asked a smiling Gabe.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. You got me scared." said Lex.  
  
  
  
"So when do I change my hair color?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"At 12:00, which means in an hour and a half. You two get ready mentally. I don't want them to smell a trap."  
  
  
  
"Will you stop underestimate us?" asked Chloe with an almost angry look.  
  
  
  
"Yes, not that I have ever done that." he answered back.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe you haven't but I have to remind you something. We are here to help you, just fact this is enough okay! You don't have to put pressure on us! Especially not me!" she said to him with an irritated face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chloe, honey, relax." said her dad, putting her thigh shoulders down.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Lex, she has a temper." said Gabe, not liking the scene he just had witnessed.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * 3 o'clock of the after noon.  
  
  
  
The three of them got ready to go to a meeting where Lex was suppose to attend to. They were wearing expensive clothes and shoes. Even Chloe's underwear were more expensive that her computer.( I'm just talking about a pair of underwear, here!) She was wearing heels and she had classic hairstyle and make-up, which made her look like a twenty years old.  
  
  
  
"Wow. Honey you look gorgeous!" exclaimed Gabe to his daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ferdinand may I suggest that you stop wowing your daughter like this in front of them. You'll have to be hard with her, now." said Lex.  
  
  
  
"Well, I suggest that you keep your mouth shut, my young man it's not because you have the attention of marrying my daughter that you have to call me by my first name." said Gabe with a lot of manners that left Chloe and Lex gaping.  
  
  
  
"Dad, I'm impressed but also freaked out." said Chloe with a big smile.  
  
  
  
"Daughter, stop smiling like this, you're disappointing me." he said with all the snobbism he could use.  
  
  
  
"Stop it! Were aren't even there yet!" she said with a sad face.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, honey. I like this! But don't worry I'm only acting like this because Emma has a really bad reputation concerning her relationships."  
  
  
  
"Really? How come I'm not aware of that?" she asked Lex.  
  
  
  
"You were having you hair colour change when Gabe and I were talking about this.. Anyway, Emma is suppose to be skanky and a real flirt. That's what makes Ferdinand ashamed."  
  
  
  
"Oh." she let escaped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It means that you are basically almost always wanting to drive Lex to bed." said Gabe with a funny look.  
  
  
  
"Dad!" she screamed with a horrifying look.  
  
  
  
"Gabe, don't scare me and your daughter like this!" said Lex trying to stop thinking about Chloe being in bed with him.  
  
  
  
"Sorry kids."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *  
  
Gabe is funny isn't he? Don't worry. Gabe is not stupid at all. He sees the chemistry between his daughter and Lex. That's why he scares them like this with his jokes and comments. He is very cunning. That's why he accepted to help his boss.  
  
  
  
Minute Papillon 


	7. Lipstick and Alarms can't fool Gabe

*I cannot believe my dad just said that! 'It means that you are basically almost always wanting to drive Lex to bed' my dad just said this! How weird is that supposed to be? Now my name is Emma Dauphin and I'm about to marry Lex. How would anyone else react? I mean. he's so.. okay I admit he's kind of hot and charming but my dad saying that I want to jump Lex is something different. I know he was probably just kidding but there's limits.*  
  
  
  
  
  
The three of them were in the limousine and completely silent. Gabe was looking at his all grown-up daughter. What he, Lex and his daughter were about to do was dangerous. That was frightening a lot. He would be assisting to his daughter 'flirting' with his boss. And he would do the same but with a certain Mrs. Bulla. He saw Lex staring at his daughter. He cleared his throat. His boss's gaze changed direction towards Gabe.  
  
  
  
"I know, young Luthor, that you find my daughter quite charming but you'll have to wait before your marriage." he said with a snob voice that made Chloe snapped-out of thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Marriage! You talked about marriage?" she asked to both of them.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Chloe, he was just getting into his role." said Lex trying to calm her the heck down.  
  
  
  
"I suggest that you two should start doing the same after all, I don't want to do all the work and fun all by myself." Gabe said with a big grin.  
  
  
  
"Good Idea DAD!" she sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have to call him father." said Lex.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, dear Lex." she said with a rather seductive and mature voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So father are you up to this flirt with Mrs. Bullshit?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Emma how many times do I have to tell you not to use a bad language!" he said in a disgusted voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry father." she said pouting.  
  
  
  
Lex was rather surprised by their acting.  
  
  
  
"May I suggest a little dinner Emma?" he asked suavely.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How can I decline such an offer? Of course, I would love to go with you." she said to Lex.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think that it will work out fine!" Gabe said.* It's not going to take long..*  
  
  
  
The car stopped. The chauffeur opened the door for them.  
  
  
  
"Here we are sir." Erik said.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Erik and remember be there at 11." said Lex showing his watch to his chauffeur.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I won't forget sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He got back to the limousine and drove off.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready?" he asked to Gabe and Chloe. They both nodded in response.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the comfy living room.  
  
  
  
" So what do you think about this Plan? " asked the gray haired man.  
  
  
  
"I think it's interesting Mr. Brown." said Mr. Hardwick with his strong British accent.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's going to pay. After all he's the son of Lionel Luthor, like father like son, he won't even suspect anything." said Mrs. Bulla with a nice swing to her long beautiful black hair.  
  
  
  
They heard a knock on the big wooded door.  
  
  
  
"Come on in." said Mr. Houston, the thin old man.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Luthor and his companions are here." announced the young maid.  
  
  
  
"Let them in, please." said Mr. Houston with a smile.  
  
  
  
Gabe entered the room first, followed by Lex and Chloe with their arms linked.  
  
  
  
"Well, isn't the young charmer and his friend." said Mrs. Bulla with a charming yet not really welcoming smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Anita, I can see that you are impatient to know they are, already. This is Emma Dauphin and this man is her father, Mr. Ferdinand Dauphin." he said.  
  
  
  
They made presentation and everything. Mrs. Bulla was already flirting with Gabe a.k.a. Ferdinand.  
  
  
  
"You are a lovely young lady. I wish I had a young girl like you." said Mr. Houston with a charming smile.  
  
The Chloe in her couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Mr. Houston." she replied.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so Mr. Houston. She is full of problems. She is attracted to danger my young Emma." sighed Ferdinand.  
  
  
  
"If you say so." said Mr. Brown smiling in his beard.  
  
She couldn't help but rolling her eyes at the way he was looking at her. He was a real pervert.  
  
"Lex can we go? I mean, somewhere private." she said biting her lower lip seductively.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me." he said to the other people in the room. Both of them left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"What's the problem Emma?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stop calling me this!" she hissed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chloe what is it?" he asked worried.  
  
  
  
"This Mr. Houston, he does seam like he's enjoying this plan. I think he's on your side while they others don't stop giving you killer glances. Why don't we just try to make him talk?" she suggested.  
  
  
  
"Maybe you're right. He's a charming old man isn't he? He was friend with my mom and dad for a long time." he said smiling at his old memories.  
  
  
  
"And this Mr. Brown is looking at me like I'm some hooker who got out from a pornographic movie and who's here only to give him some free and really not well earned eye-candy!" she said to him with insecurity in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"don't worry about him He won't even dare to touch you." he said to her brushed her shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You promise?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I promise." he replied to her with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why don't we play our roles now?" she asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean."  
  
  
  
  
  
"See we can take our time here don't you think Lex." she said with her Emma voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's tempting." he said to her.  
  
  
  
He got closer to her. He slightly brushed her lips with his forefinger. This move made her blush instantly. Since she was taller because of her heels she didn't had to stand on the tip of her toes to kiss him She kissed him and with her fiery passion she made him respond to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his smooth neck and slightly slid her hand on his bald head. This made Lex moan because of the electricity in her touch. He licked her bottom lip which made her opened her mouth a little ,but just enough to let his tongue enter her spicy mouth. He explored all her mouth's recesses. He brought his hand on her covered with a silky blouse waist. She had a hard time to continue the kiss because of her lack of oxygen. She did a little noise. They stop kissing and they stared at each other. Chloe started to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you laughing?" he asked. All she did was rubbing his mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your mouth was covered with lipstick. I have to admit that you should wear some, it fits you!" she joked. He smiled but he pocked her on the ribs and she started to laugh out crazy.  
  
  
  
"Stop!!!!!" she screamed on top of her lungs.  
  
  
  
  
  
It rang like an alarm and all the others got out of the comfy room and looked at them. They were all in complete shock except for Gabe and Mr. Houston who were both smiling.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, for this!" she squeaked. She couldn't but smile shyly.  
  
  
  
"Emma! How many times! Lex call the limousine we're out of here!" yelled Gabe in shame.  
  
  
  
"Sorry for this incident. I'm hoping to join you tomorrow with Lex and my daughter. My humble apologies." he said  
  
  
  
  
  
"I understand Mr. Dauphin my daughter, Victoria, did the same with Lex except that they were friends since their childhood and they didn't used to get along, take care of yours before its too late." said Mr. Hardwick.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, thanks for your precious advice." said the Ferdinand in Gabe.  
  
  
  
  
  
They left in the black limousine, leaving all their snob characters behind. Laughing like they never had laughed before.  
  
  
  
"I so want to do this again!!!" said Chloe laughing despite the look that Lex and Gabe gave her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chloe, are you talking about Lex kissing you or pocking you or both?" asked her dad. This sentence cut-off her laughs.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dad! You know that we had to play our roles. I have to admit that you were pretty convincing." she said to her dad with her smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe I would have love to say this to you without pretending. Chloe I know that between you and Lex, there's something pretty hot. Don't even think that the two of you can fool me like this." said Gabe.  
  
  
  
His warning made both Chloe and Lex completely speechless.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What do you think?  
  
  
  
Love it? Hate it?  
  
  
  
Send me your reviews!!!!! Please.  
  
  
  
Minute Papillon 


	8. Chemistry strikes again!

Thank you for your reviews! And sorry to update this late.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* Did he just say what I heard him say? I mean. He is scary now. One minute he's Ferdinand and right after he's himself again. Look at Lex, he's almost blushing about it. I never saw him pink, but I have to admit that he looks pretty cute. He's acting like a sixteen years old teenager. Looking down at his shoes. There's something money can't buy! I think I should shut up because I don't think I look pretty good myself. I must look like a tomato or even worst, a real red lobster. *  
  
  
  
*Gees, this man surely know what I'm all about. I mean, sure I'm definitely flirting hard with Chloe, but I thought we could fool him. What am I talking about? He's a dad of course that he's aware of boys flirting with his daughter, but me his younger boss, a man of 22 years old. A guy who usually he's sleeping right after the first date with a 'what's her name again?'. Who sleeps with bimbos who want everything that has to do with money? And now, I'm blushing because of a teen girl. How this inappropriate feeling has the right to make my cheeks turn pink? For Chloe, it's perfectly understandable, but heck this feeling in my stomach is pestering me! *  
  
Gabe looked at the two 'KIDS' in front of him. It was a good show. He had to admit that he was a good old man after all. He was proud of himself; he acted the same way that his ex-wife's father acted when they first start dating.  
  
  
  
"Ahem." he said to wake them up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry dad." she apologized to her dad.  
  
  
  
"It's okay honey, you can stop your rich girl manners," he said to his dear daughter with sympathetic smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay. I'm tired of doing a rich snob spoiled brat." she spat out. She extended her hand and gently gave Lex's shoulder a tap.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh." he said incoherently.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The limousine stopped, minutes ago," she said to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We are already here? Oh sorry." he managed to say under this humiliation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay Lex," said Gabe with a funny look on his face.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Few hours later.  
  
  
  
Gabe went to bed after drinking whisky and a game of pool that he won against Lex. He wanted to let the two of them alone. He couldn't guarantee that this maneuver will work but he believed that it was a worth a try.  
  
They both sat silently of the leather couch. They we're watching a movie. A French movie to be exact, the 'Fifth Element' with Bruce Willis and Mila something that finish with - vich. It was a long movie, when they were both finally bored they stopped the movie at the half. IT wasn't like they didn't know the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
"do you want to go to bed now?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, not right now. I feel like doing something but I don't know exactly what." she said to him stretching her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Want to go one the balcony or on the roof of the building?" he asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"The balcony, I don't want to walk in some bird poo." she replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then the balcony it is." he said. Lex grabbed her hand and led her to the balcony.  
  
  
  
It was nice outside. Sunflowers surrounding the table. She couldn't see the stars, which were one thing she missed about Smallville. She loved to go in the yard and lay on the humid grass watching the stars peacefully. She didn't have a telescope to watch them like her friend Clark. She definitely thinks that he should find a better use for his telescope, but not for what you may think about. She walked near the edge and watched the lights of the city. The wind was cold and it made her shiver. She felt his hand on her hip. He rubbed it a little, slowly which send her shivers down her spine. She spun and faced him. She cupped his face and let her lips linked with his. Lex usually would have done that with lust, moment of passion just for one night and that's all. But with her it was with complete desire and maybe a hint of love.  
  
  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on the tip of her toes, so she could deepen the kiss. But Lex did that for her, very well apparently because it made her moan. They pushed themselves away from the edge. He sat her on the table. Their tongues began to wrestle. His hands were on her thighs so he could still her. It made her moan again. He parted her thighs so he could find himself wrapped by her legs. She tenderly touch his bald head. Her hands so soft made him moan. They stop kissing at this surprising sound.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are we doing?" she asked getting some oxygen.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It doesn't seem clear enough for you?" he asked with a devil smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sure, it does but we. don't even. really. you know." she said trying to desperately formulate what she wanted to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
"WE can go inside and we can talk about this 'thing' you just tried to say over a hot cup of coffee." he proposed nicely.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at him and smiled.  
  
  
  
"A mug of coffee, a big one." she replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A big mug of coffee it is." he said to her, smiling back.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Hey girl! Better slow down in here! Never get into a physical contact like this! He's so. ARROGANT, that it makes him charming, hot and. Really not helping! I'm so confused now. All mixed up. WEIRD!*  
  
  
  
  
  
She followed Lex without a word coming out of her mouth. She was unusually really silent. She sat a the kitchen table and waited. Few minutes later, Lex arrived with the two mugs of coffee. He set her cupped right under her nose.  
  
  
  
"Thanks." she said softly to him with a bright smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You welcome." he replied back to her with a beautiful smile of his own.  
  
  
  
"Chloe, do you want to talk about it?" he asked genuinely.  
  
  
  
She looked at him. With big green eyes, filled with confused happiness and fear.  
  
"Well." she started to say but right away interrupt by Lex.  
  
  
  
"Well, I can start if you want to." proposed Lex.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great, but not that much. I don't like to have the impression that I'm running away from something so, I'm going to start. I've never experienced this physical 'thing' with someone and it does make nervous. I'm more nervous about me than you. I have this pit in the stomach that aches so much but I can't control it. IT feels right but it sounds wrong. It's like if I am put on fire." she rambled with vacillation on top of her words.  
  
  
  
He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Is it too fast?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
"FAST! It's so fast that I have no idea when this whole physical chemistry between us started. I feel so little and you, you look like on top of things with this façade of yours that I don't even know if you actually care about me!" she spat out bitterly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I do care about you." he said with a voice full of emotions. Tidal waves screaming in his blue grayish eyes. He said that with such much sincerity that it made Chloe's eyes flashed with stars. She put her hand on his hand gently. She rubbed with her thumb and Lex's head jerked up and his piercing eyes met Chloe's.  
  
  
  
"I care about you too." she said back with a bigger wider smile.  
  
The gesture made Lex smile back at her. Her heart crumbled at this.  
  
  
  
"Chloe, I think we should go to bed. It's getting really late." he said to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Geez, you always have to change subjects are you? I mean. Nevermind!" she sighed desperately. She got up and went to her room. She left him alone in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry about this whole mission thing that has been completely ignored in this chapter. But it's a CHLEX , so other things can wait, don't ya think? Anyway.  
  
Did you like the chapter?  
  
  
  
Send Reviews.  
  
  
  
Minute Papillon 


	9. Take your time, no pressure

Sorry! I'm so sorry about that! But I hope you're going to appreciate the chapter that I prepared for all of you guys. The last update was a month ago! Forgive me. and thank you for your reviews!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * *  
  
A week after the events.  
  
  
  
Gabe was totally unaware about the exchanged feelings between his daughter and his young boss. The previous night, he saw them make out, but he figured out that if Chloe found out about his eavesdropping she would outburst. So he decided to stay out of it and only pray to not letting this make out become bigger and bigger until they finally sleep together.  
  
  
  
He put on the expensive after shave and made his way to the kitchen. Chloe and Lex were both silent at Gabe's entrance.  
  
"Hey Dad. WE were just talking about what we found out yesterday Lex and I." she said perkily.  
  
  
  
"Care to share, Emma?" he said with a trademark smirk.  
  
  
  
"Sure, father. Yesterday, I went shopping with Victoria and when we came back at her place I had time to hack her computer. I send the information on my laptop. Lex and I analyzed it. We found out that they were trying to put nuclear germs and contaminate Lexcorp products and the worst part is that they are planning to do that in two weeks. But what I really want to know is what are they waiting for?"  
  
  
  
"I think it's probably because they want you two in this too. They probably want you two to carry all the accusations on your shoulders. That way, they walk out of this with no scratch." Lex suggested.  
  
"It's a good possibility. By the way, Mrs. Bulla shared her plot with me. It worked, she truly believe that I would persuade you. After that she kissed me." He finished quite embarrassed.  
  
Lex and Chloe both fought the urge of cracking up into laughs.  
  
"Don't even think about laughing at me. About, tomorrow I'm pretty sure that after you explored these files you explored each other pretty well . Now it's your turn to be embarrassed!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Dad! You are actually smiling at this? And we thought that you would over react."  
  
  
  
"Chloe I'm overreacting right now. After this whole mission thing, I expect to have a big talk with you two about this. Now, we have to make them believe that you two had a big fight and that you, Emma, don't want to marry Lex anymore. This fight is going to be aired right in front of everybody. So be prepared, said Gabe seriously.  
  
  
  
Chloe swallowed really loudly what she wanted to say, not wanting aggravate the situation. Lex wasn't smirking at this intervention.  
  
  
  
"You two get ready, said Gabe with his voice changed.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Victoria opened the door herself since she'd just fired the butler half an hour ago.  
  
She opened the door and saw her three guests.  
  
"Now you are opening the by yourself. I think we are into an alternative reality." said Lex calmly with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"Lex don't mean to Vicky. Since she's your friend you can at least say HI' said Emma with a smile to him and Victoria.  
  
"Hi Victoria, he said with bitterness in his voice  
  
"That's way better, said Emma giving him a cute peck on the cheek, which totally made Victoria show her disgusted features on her face.  
  
  
  
"I expected Mrs. Bulla to be here, said Ferdinand to the British lady.  
  
  
  
"She's present; she is actually drinking tea, finished Victoria who led the three of them in the living room. It was spacious and wonderfully decorated.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Dauphin, exclaimed Mrs. Bulla who set her tea cup on the crystal table. She wrapped the man warmly which made Gabe uncomfortable.  
  
"Dad, are you hiding something from me?, asked Emma with a hint of jealousy in her voice. She made this ' hands off my dad' face to Mrs. Bulla.  
  
  
  
"There's no need to show her your death glare, Emma! I expect you to understand that Mrs. Bulla and I got pretty close.  
  
  
  
"If you say so, Father."  
  
  
  
"I'm also expecting Mr. Houston and Mr. Brown. Get yourself comfortable."  
  
  
  
"And your father? asked Mr. Dauphin.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. He's out of the country for few days." She said to Ferdinand with a little smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
*She is flirting with my dad! BITCH!!!!!! I hate her some much. She is so going to die after this whole mission is over. How dare she do that right in front of everybody. He's my dad! MINE!!!!!!!!!*  
  
  
  
"Is there a problem Emma? Les asked her worriedly.  
  
  
  
"No. Can we go somewhere else?" she asked him with a sad tone.  
  
  
  
"Will you excuse us a minute?" Lex asked to the others.  
  
  
  
"If it's what I think you might do, take your time, but make yourselves on mute while you are doing it. If it's what I think you might do." said Victoria.  
  
  
  
"Don't give them ideas, young girl." said Ferdinand with a sour voice.  
  
  
  
"I was kidding." she said to him with another flirty smile.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What is it?" he asked Chloe with concern in his voice.  
  
"She is flirting with my dad, that's the PROBLEM!" she almost yelled at him.  
  
  
  
"Relax. Please, we have a fight that we are suppose to work on. Have any idea?" he asked to her.  
  
  
  
"Lex, I asked to come up not only to talk about the Plan, but about us too." she responded to him with sadness in her usually perky voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
He took her face carefully in his to hands and looked in her eyes. They were dimmed a little. She put her small hands on his built chest. He caressed his lips with hers. She responded to his kiss skillfully with strong passion. She descended her hands around his waist. He put his hands under her shirt-blouse and touched her warm creamy skin with them. Their kiss began to be too much in this heavy and hot atmosphere. They broke it and they were inches apart. She kissed lightly and hugged him thigh more then anyone thought possible. Not wanting to let him go. She was scared a little.  
  
"I have an idea. I'm pregnant and you don't want a baby because you think I did it on purpose. So like that, I'm going to be able to say to Victoria that I totally faked it and everything." she said with a low voice.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to start it now?"  
  
  
  
"Not, can we take our time like Victoria said earlier? Since my dad and everything-  
  
She been caught by a sweet kiss.  
  
  
  
"We can lay on this bad for a while." He suggested the younger lady.  
  
  
  
She nodded shyly in response. And he captured her mouth again. Not wanting to end their last intimacy together, wanting it to grow and grow instead of putting it on hold for the next days after.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So you guys know what to do, right?  
  
Any suggestions, send them in with your review ( I want both!!! Plz!)  
  
  
  
Hope I'm not too pushy...  
  
Minute Papillon 


End file.
